The Viking And The Princess
by RayRayofCali
Summary: When Merida decides to marry one of the suitors, the Queen made a piece treaty with the Vikings of Berk. Now Hiccup is in the running for Merida's hand in marriage. But will the rest of the clans accept the Vikings and will they let Merida and Hiccup be together? Rated T. Read and Review. This is my first Mericcup sorry so go easy on me. This may be long so expect more chapters.
1. The Fifth Clan

**A/N: I know i should be focusing on my Rose and Scorpius sorry but I already know every detail of this story and wanted to get it down. Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything in the story but I wish I had Toothless.**

Merida had just gotten off her horse, Angus, and gave him a bale of hay.

"Well Angus, I think I'm ready to tell Mum. But I'll get you a few apples first." She made her way to the kitchen and grabbed three apples to feed to Angus. She walked back out to her horses stall and fed him then walked back into the castle. It wasn't dinner time yet so she walked to her parents room.

When she got inside, her father was trying to add a design to his peg leg with a blade and her mother was stitching a new portrait of the Lords but she was working on a fourth Lord that looked as big as her father but could tell it wasn't.

"Hello, Merida," her mother said without looking up from her work.

"Mother, Father, I'd like to discuss something with the both of you."

"It can't wait until dinner, lass?" Fergus said trying to get the sword out of his peg leg after he dug it in too deep. Then he exclaimed as he fell back onto the bed when he pulled it out.

"You'll want to hear it."

"Did you cause trouble around town again dear?"

"No, Mum. I wanted to tell you that...I'm ready."

"Ready for what, dear?" Elinor asked, still not looking up to Merida.

"Mum," Merida said a bit louder. Elinor looked at her. "I'm ready." Elinor still looked at her with confusion. Merida sighed, put up her left hand and pointed at her ring finger. Elinor's eyes widened as she realized what her daughter meant.

"Oh, finally!" Her mother exclaimed running to her and hugging her.

"It's only been a year, mother." Fergus got up and looked at them dancing with happiness.

"Eh, what's going on?" Merida and Elinor stopped slimming and looked at him. He was very confused.

"Fergus," Elinor started. "Merida has decided to be courted!"

"Good. I need to practice sword fighting with someone new. Someone," He narrowed his eyes but still smiled at Merida, "who won't beat me every time." Merida chuckled at that. Over the last year, every time Fergus practiced with Merida, she won every match.

"Yes, you'll be teaching someone new. We'll ALL be teaching someone new." Now it was Merida's turn to be confused.

"Mother, what do you mean, "ALL of us"? You never liked weapons."

"No, that's not what I mean. I think now would be a good time to tell you." She took a deep breath and closed her eyes. " Last week, I sent out a letter and just this morning, I received a reply. The Vikings have agreed to make an alliance with us!"

"What?!" Both Fergus and Merida yelled.

"And the Viking King has a son that will be in the running for your hand!" Merida was shocked.

"But the Vikings have always been at war with us!" Merida yelled.

"We fought against them with the other clans! That's how the four clans united, remember!" Fergus yelled.

"They'll just take advantage of us!"

"They'll start another war, no doubt!"

"Will you two try to cooperate with me?" Elinor raised her voice at them. Merida slumped against a wall.

"This isn't fair! What if the Viking son wins? Then a Viking will be our king! I refuse to marry a Viking! They are the enemy!" Merida was convinced that she would hate this. Why did they agree in the first place?

"Merida, I'm sure you'll love them as much as you love the other clans. They're becoming our fifth clan. Clan Berk."

"This is so not fair! Why should I have to go through with this?"

"Merida, listen to me. I have talked it over with your Aunt and Uncle and they agreed that we have been at war for too long. A peace treaty needed to be made. They'll be coming in two days along with the rest of the clans. Even though you may not be happy about this-both of you-I need you to act on your best behavior as a princess and a hostess."

"They're staying in the castle?" Merida asked extremely outraged.

"Yes, Merida. We need them to get used to us. What better way than staying here in the palace with us?"

"Let them sleep in the stables."

"Merida, they will be treated like guests. Because that's what they are. I ask you, no.I'm pleading with you to act like a princess just while they're here. And please, when it comes time to pick a sport, don't choose archery and have another outcome like last time."

"Ugh." Merida groaned.

"Let me see a good fake smile."

Merida gave the Queen her best smile.

"That will do. Now, they'll be here in two days so please practice tomorrow how you will act in front of them."

A servant came to the door.

"Supper is ready."

Elinor said thank you and turned to them.

"Merida, Fergus, shall we go down for dinner?" Merida left the room and Fergus was about to when Elinor stopped him. "I expect you to act civil in front of them as well."

"WHA-BUT-I-yes, dear," he said as they left the room.


	2. Packing With Toothless

**A/N: Wow. I wasn't expecting a review that fast or that many alerts that quick. Thank you. I really feel loved. This chapter is gonna be kinda the same as the first but with Hiccup and his dad. Enjoy.**

Disclaimer: I own nothing from this.

"What do you mean we're joining the Scottish!" Hiccup yelled at his father.

"Hiccup, ever since the war, we've been losing a lot of resources that we used to have. They have those resources and we needed to join forces with them." Hiccup and his dad were sitting in their house by the dining room. Toothless was still waiting outside for Hiccup. Usually, they went for a night flight. He surely wouldn't miss tonight, would he?

"Dad, you've always hated the Scottish. Why are you going to get along with them now?"

"We need them Hiccup." He sighed. "There's one more thing I haven't gotten to yet." Hiccup looked suspicious at his father. "They have a princess and you'll be in the running for her hand in marriage."

Hiccup's eyes bugged out of his head and he gasped.

"Dad! Astrid broke up with me yesterday! I'm not ready to court someone again! In...how many days until we leave?"

"Two, Hiccup."

"Whatever! I can't get over my girl- ex-girlfriend in three days! Cut me some slack!"

"Hiccup, I know you don't want to hear this right now but i want you to try as hard as you can to win her over. So be as elegant as you can, she is a princess."

"No way, Dad. I can't do this!"

"Hiccup," He took Hiccups hand in his. "I promise you right here, right now, that if you do this for me, I will let you do anything you want. For an entire year. If you win her hand, I'll let you do whatever you want for...ten years."

"Anything?"

"Yes, anything."

"Even cheat on the princess?"

"...Well, if you don't get caught." He ended it with a wink. "But seriously, think good things. And you have two days before you have to start courting."

"Whatever. I think you mean trying to court. What princess would want this?" He gestured his entire body.

"You just gestured to ALL of yourself." His dad had an unfazed facial expression.

"Exactly."

"Hiccup, I'll even let you ride in on Toothless if you can keep him hidden."

"Why do I have to hide him?"

"The Scottish have never even seen a dragon. If they see you ride in on one, they'll think we're planning some sort of attack. We have to get on their good side and gain their trust. They don't want any surprises, ok? So if you decide to fly in on Toothless, stay low."

"You got it."

"And who knows, maybe you might like the princess, I'm told that she's lovely and well behaved. Just like you."

"Uh, dad, did you just call me lovely?" Hiccup raised an eyebrow at his father.

"I meant the well behaved part. You haven't disobeyed me since you met Toothless. And I hope it stays that way."

"Well, I'm gonna go pack. How long are we staying?"

"Four days. Unless you win her hand. If so, we stay for a month."

"Well I get the feeling that she's not gonna be very comfortable around a Viking so I'll pack for a few days." He turned around to face his room when he heard a noise outside. "Oh, right. Give me a sec, dad." He walked outside to where Toothless was waiting. He was sitting there, wagging his tail. As soon as Hiccup walked outside, He ran up to him and started licking his face.

"Hey Toothless. We can fly in a bit, ok? I gotta pack for a trip. And you're coming with me." Toothless started jumping in circles. "Ok, calm down buddy." He rubbed Toothless on the neck behind his ear and Toothless closed his eyes. He loved being pet. "Hey, go to the window around the house so you can help me pack, ok?" Toothless already was at his bedroom window. Hiccup went inside, ran up the stairs and made it inside his room. Toothless was looking at him, waiting for him to show what he wanted to pack. Toothless had a new tactic to show his opinion.

"Hey, Toothless, how about this top?" Hiccup held up a long sleeve, dirty red shirt. Toothless made a face, opened his mouth and spit fire on the shirt. "Ahh! Toothless!" Hiccup dropped the shirt, ran to the other side of the room and grabbed a basin of water and dumped it on the ground extinguishing the flames. "Don't do that when you don't like it, ok? Let me go refill it." Toothless waited while he refilled the basin.

Hiccup returned and held up another shirt from his drawer. This one was green with black undersleeves. Once again, Toothless opened his mouth and a light was seen at the back of his throat. "No. No! Don'-!" But he was too late and Toothless already set the shirt on fire. Hiccup dumped water on it again.

"This is gonna take awhile."

**A/N: I know it's short. The next chapter will be as well but the fourth chapter will be quite long. Thanks for reading. Please review telling me what you thought. I love feedback**!


	3. Ready For Launch

A/N: Wow, even more people are reading this story! I feel SO loved! :') Now keep in mind that this chapter may be even shorter than the last one. I decided to skip the day after Hiccup starts packing. I skipped it and went straight to the day he leaves. But he won't arrive until the next chapter.

Disclaimer: All characters belong to their owners, not me.

Hiccup strapped Toothless' saddle on and took him for his morning test drive. He usually wouldn't call it a test drive, but the trip to Dunbroch was long. It was far from Berk. He knew he'd be flying for at least 3 hours.

After a 5 minute flight with Toothless, Hiccup steered them down to the ground in the part of the forest where they first met.

"What do you say, Toothless. You think you're up for the long flight?"

Toothless showed his happiness of taking a trip by smiling and showing his teeth and running around Hiccup.

"Ok, Toothless, calm down, buddy." Then Toothless tackled him to the ground and started licking him. "Toothless, ok! I get it! You're excited! You can stop now."

Toothless got off and sat in front of him. Hiccup stood up and wiped off the slobber. "Alright, Toothless, let's head home to finish packing."

Hiccup made his way over to Toothless and straddled his back once more and Toothless took off like a rocket.

Merida woke up unhappy. Today was the day that she had to accept a Viking into her home. Ugh. She hated that her enemy would be under the same roof that she sleeps. No matter how short tempered she was, she still feared that she would be stabbed to death in the middle of the night. She had it in her mind that the Viking Prince would be as big as her father.

"Merida! Wake up, darling! They'll be here soon!" Queen Elinor was outside her door speaking loudly for Merida to hear. Merida pulled her head off her pillow and groaned.

"Mum! Do I have to?"

The queen stepped in in a Royal Blue gown to greet the visitors.

"Breakfast is still on the table. Maudie made pancakes! Your favorite!" Elinor smiled big.

"Mum, don't bribe me with food! I'm still upset about your decision with the Vikings." She layed back down and covered her face with a pillow.

"Merida, I'm begging you to cooperate with me." Merida made a muffled grunt noise under the pillow. "Tell you what. Even though today, I'm passing on my job of escorting them to their rooms, you will escort our lords to their rooms but when the Vikings get here, I'll escort them and you can go for a ride with Angus." Merida pulled the pillow off her face and looked at Elinor.

"Well, it's not completely what I want but it'll do." Elinor smiled that her daughter was finally giving it a chance.

"Good, now come down for breakfast." Meets got out of bed as Elinor left the room. She put on her dark teal dress and made her way to the breakfast table.

Hiccup and Toothless landed in front of their house. Hiccup got off and his dad was walking out the door.

"Hiccup, I'm on my way to the boat now. Be careful when flying him. No one there needs to see."

"I know dad. I'll keep him low and hidden."

"I'll meet you there, Hiccup. Fly safe."

"Ok, dad. I'll be fine. Go, you'll miss the boat."

"Alright, bye." His dad walked away and Hiccup walked in. He went upstairs, grabbed his bags and went back down. He strapped his bags to the saddle on Toothless. Then they took off and were on their way to Dunbroch. Little did both Hiccup and Merida know that their lives were about to change.


	4. May I Show You To Your Rooms?

**A/N: So sorry I kept you waiting for forever, but I got into writers block. It takes a lot of reviews and favorites to get me going again. I think it's been over a month since I updated. Wow. Anyway, this chapter might be longer than my others so please continue reading. I'd appreciate even more reviews and favorites. I practically live off of them. Also, here's the story of how this came to be: One day, I was home alone and I was thinking about how, "hey, what if hiccup was in the running for her hand?" Then I started running around the house, pretending to be Merida while coming up with this whole story, and let me say this: This story probably has like 50 more chapters to go. Trust me, this is only the prologue. I'd say that this is where things are finally taking a turn. So continue on and en- AHHH! Inspiration! Sorry. I'm typing this up in my bedroom and my horse just ran by my window, majestically. I think I may use that for the next chapter or maybe the end of this one. Anyway, continue on with the story and enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters or setting or anything. They all belong to Disney and Dreamworks.**

After Breakfast, Merida put on her lavender gown to welcome the guests; the Lords and the...(shudder)...the vikings. Merida was fine with the Lords. In fact she was ok with marrying one of them. However, she had horrible dreams last night that the viking would win the games and she'd be forced to marry him! It made her sick to her stomach and she was afraid that she would lose her appetite all over her new gown that her mom kept well taken care of.

As soon as she was ready, she headed downstairs to see her brothers running down a hallway. "Boys! What are you doing?" They all looked at each other then looked back at her, knowing they could trust her. They signaled for her to come over. "Alright, boys what are you up to now?" She looked down at what they had in their hands. It was a large peice of parchment. It had arrows all over, pointing at a boat and arrows following something flying towards the boat. Then Hubert grabbed her hand and they rand back down the hallway to a window and pointed outside. They had a roman launcher filled with barrels of wine. And it was pointing straight at the docks where the boats would come in. "Oh you boys. It's not nice to soak people in wine. The Lords haven't done anything." But then an idea came up. "Hey boys. Why don't you move this to the dining room and when I give the signal, you'll just soak the viking king and his son during dinner?" The boys face lit up. They immediately jumped out the window and took all the barrels of wine out of the launcher except for one, saved for the vikings. Merida headed back down and met with her mother.

"Oh, Merida. You look beautiful! The Lords and their sons are definitely going to love you! Now about your hair..."

"Oh, mum. It's fine the way it is!"

"I'm not going to fit it all in that cloth like last year. Why don't I just loosely braid it?"

"Keep it loose though." Merida sat down on a nearby bench and her mother sat behind her with a dark purple ribbon. As she said, she kept it loose, there were a few stray hairs here and there and it wasn't so tight. It was a very thick braid though. She tied the end with the purple ribbon. Merida was perfectily fine with it. She still had that stray bit of hair in front of her face as usual. It was practically a necessity to her.

"Now, the Lords will be arriving any minute now. Let's head out to the docks." Merida followed her mother outside and they headed to the docking station where the first boat was coming. They recognized the symbol. It was MacGuffin's clan. His son was learning speech etiquette and was learning to talk slower so people would understand him better. The boat was approaching fast and Marcus (I just gave the sons names. Hope you don't mind.) waved at Merida and Elinor. Merida waved back and smiled. Same as Elinor. The boat had arrived and they were tying up the boat. Marcus was the first one off and met with Merida.

"Hello Merida. It's great to see you again!" He shook her hand with vigour.

"I't nice to see you too, Marcus." She let go of his hand and looked at her mother. Elinor nodded her head towards the castle. "Um, Marcus, Lord MacGuffin, let me show you to your rooms." Then Merida was off with Marcus and MacGuffin trailing behind her.

"So Merida, I heard that you chose to go along with the marriage?" Lord MacGuffin said.

"Yes," Merida replied. "It was completely my choice." _But the Vikings weren't!_ she thought to herself. She headed to the guest room hallway where there were four rooms. Usually there were six but they gave Hubert and Hamish their own rooms instead of sharring all three in one room. Now Harris had the big room all to himself. She made her way to the end of the hallway and the door to the left. "Lord MacGuffin, you'll be sleeping here. Marcus, let me show you your room." His room was the middle door on the left. "I suppose that your bags will be brought up soon. Now if you'll excuse me."

She headed back down to the docks. Then she saw two more boats. Macintosh and Dingwall. Derek saw Merida and winked. Ugh, Merida couldn't stand his constant flirting but she'd still take him over any viking. But she promised her mother so she smiled back. Both the boats were tied and they follwed Merida into the castle and up the stairs. "Um, here's where things get a bit complicated," Merida said to herself. They were gonna freak out when they realized that the vikings would be here too. "Lord Dingwall, you'll be rooming with MacGuffin."

"What? What happened to my own room?"

"Well, the boys have taken over those rooms."

"Fine. Whatever."

"Christopher, you'll be rooming with Marcus."

"Ok," Christoper said with no hesitation and entered his room.

"Lord Macintosh, here's your room." She was pointing at the room at the end of the hallway on the right.

"Oh, good. I'll have it to myself."

"Yeah, about that...well, we'll talk about it at lunch. Derek, here's your room." She led him to the room in between the two doors on the right.

"Will I be sharing it with someone?" He suggested while looking at her very seductively.

"Oh, Derek, just go to your room!"

"Fine." He entered and made himself comfortable and started unpacking. "What's happening at lunch, Merida?"

"Oh, it's a surprise." She ran down to the living room and Elinor was there.

"Ok, you can go out for a ride. Just come back before dinner."

"Thank you mummy!" She hugged her then ran out to her stables, jumped on Angus, and rode off. She was riding around the forest when she got hungry. Luckily, she always had a bag on the saddle with some food in it just in case. She looked up into the sky and from the sun, she guessed it was already around 1:00 in the afternoon. She rode near the firefalls and sat down off her horse for a bit to eat. There were a few rolls and cheese. There was also an apple and a also climbed the giant, stiff wall to reach the top where the water fell. She opened her flask and filled it with the water. She thought that this was the freshest water in the land. It always made her happy for some reason. When she made her way down, she went to take a sip of the drink. When she pulled her head back and drank from it, there was something dark in the air. She swallowed and raised her hand up above her eyes and squinted. Maybe it was a large bird. It could have been an eagle but why was she so intrigued by it? It got closer and it had a tail and four arms. It couldn't be an eagle. The wings were spread and she saw that there was a lump or something on it's back. It flew over her and landed in the woods. Quickly, she strapped the flask to the saddle and packed up the food as well.

She jumped onto Angus and rode into the woods as fast as she could hoping she wouldn't miss it. It was large and when it flew over her, she could've sworn there was a person on it's back. She rode Angus as fast as he could go into the woods. She really wanted to know what it was.

Hiccup was riding Toothless for awhile over Dunbroch but all over couldn't find a clearing in the woods. Until he saw a bunch of stones in a circle around a clearing. He made to land there but he saw a horse nearby. He expected it to be a wild horse but there was a girl next to it looking up at him. Uh oh. He was caught! "Toothless! She sees us! Faster, buddy!" Toothless soared to the clearing. When Hiccup looked back behind him, the girl was climbing her horse and heading his way. _Oh, crap!_ _She was onto him! The whole secret is blown!_ They landed and Hiccup jumped off. "Toothless, we gotta hide you before she comes! She'll tell everyone and then you won't be safe!" Hiccup gasped as he heard the horse hooves approaching and getting louder and louder.

**A/N: So it looks like Hiccup and his dad are gonna get wine soaked at dinner, doesn't it? And finally in the next chapter, they'll meet. Aren't you excited! I know I am! Well, leave a review telling me what you thought! Favorite, follow, leave a comment, critisize, I don't care but do something so I know you're there! Hopefully the next chapter will be out soon and I'll be able to write it pretty fast. Until then, stay awesome sauce!**


	5. Trust

**A/N: Wow. Two chapters in one day! I'm proud of myself! SO here's the famous scene where they finally meet. They don't really know each other but Toothless is kind of a baby in this chapter. Anyway, I don't want to say too much so enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything in this story. Just imagination and wishful thinking that Disney and Dreamworks would let these two be together.**

Merida rode about 5 feet away from the clearing when she stopped Angus, tied him to a tree and walked into the clearing. She saw the boy that got off the creature. The boy was looking at her and so was the creature with it's big green eyes.

"Um, this isn't what it looks like!" Hiccup said.

"Is that a dragon?" Merida asked. Hiccup looked at her awe-struck face. His heartbeat started to beat faster and he could hear it in his ears. He was so afraid she would turn him in.

"Um...yes." Her face struck into a wide grin.

"I'd only ever heard of them in fairytales! I can't believe they're real!"

"Shh!" Hiccup ran up to her and covered her mouth. "Please not so loud! No one has to know about this!" Merida wanted him to get his hand off of her so she did the only thing she knew.

"EWWW!" Hiccup drew back his saliva covered hand and wiped it off on his vest. "Why'd you do that?"

"To get you to take your hand away!" She focused back on the dragon that was laughing at Hiccup. "Is this real or am I hallucinating? Is this a real dragon?"

"Yes, but you can't say anything!"

"Of course," she said subconciously walking towards him. "Is he friendly?"

"Usually. But he doesn't like strangers this fast!" He said quickly before looking away as she reached up a hand to pet him. He looked away cause he didn't want to see her get her arm ripped off. But he didn't hear a scream or flesh ripping. He looked back and saw her hand on his head. Toothless...liked her! He was letting her pet him. She laughed when he leaned forward and licked her.

"Aww. He's so cute!" She was scratching him behind the ear and he closed him eyes and leaned into her touch. Hiccup chuckled. Toothless never got along with someone so fast. Not even him! "Does he have a name?" Merida asked.

"Uh, Toothless. His name's Toothless."

"Well hewwo, toothwess! You wike being pet, don't you?" she said, talking to him like a baby. Toothless lied down on his back and Merida was rubbing his belly. Toothless was rolling around in the grass, enjoying the feel of her hands straching his stomach.

"Ok, Toothless, get up! Quit acting like a neglected puppy!" Hiccup yelled at him. Then Toothless got up and gave Merida a pouty look.

"Aww, how can you resist that look!" Then Merida started petting him again.

"Easily." Hiccup said but Merida wasn't listening to him. She was too busy adoring Toothless.

"You know I don't even know your name," Hiccup said.

"Merida." She left out the princess part since people always treated her differently once they found out she was royalty.

"I'm Hiccup." She turned from Toothless and faced the boy.

"Nice to meet you, Hiccup!" She shook his hand.

"You, too, Merida." Then Merida's eyes widened.

"Oh no!"

Hiccup got worried. "What?"

"I'd offer to take him home with me but knowing my father, he'd slaughter him the first chance he gets! But I had stables that I could have snuck him into!"

"That's right. No one else is gonna be as happy about Toothless as you. Where am I gonna hide him?"

Merida looked down at the ground thinking hard about where she could hide Toothless where no one would find him. Then she got it.

"How long can he stay in one place by himself?"

"Probably a night. Why?"

"I may not be able to keep him in my house but I can keep him right in this forest. My house isn't far from here. If he can stay in the front of the forest, I can come early in the morning and feed him. What does he like to eat?"

"Pretty much anything. He really likes fish but he'll eat anything."

"I think I can get some fish. And even toast it for him."

"Ok."

"You can ride him to the front of the forest with me. But once we get there, he has to stay. And then, where are you headed?"

"Oh, you can just leave me at the front of the village." He didn't want her knowing that he had to go to the castle and was afraid that she would find out that he had to court the princess. His dad promised him. This was a girl worth cheating on the princess for.

"Ok, then I'll just leave you both at the front of the forest?"

"Yeah, I'd have to say goodnight to him too."

"Hmm, well I'm kind of free the next few days. Did I see you riding him?"

"Yeah."

"Well, maybe tonight I can sneak out. Do you think he'd let me ride him? With you there, of course."

"I might be able to sneak out too. Yeah I'm up for it. When the village is asleep, I'll be by Toothless waiting."

"Ok. Let's go." Merida got on her horse but then Toothless made a weird noise.

"What was that?" Merida asked.

"He's hungry. He hasn't eaten since breakfast."

Merida got off her horse and took off the bag that she hung on her saddle. She opened it and there were around 4 apples left. She grabbed one out and fed it to him. He looked around her to the bag. She opened it and gave the whole bag to him. Toothless shoved his entire head in the bag. All you could hear was crunching. Then he tried to look up but there was still the bag over his face. Merida started laughing really loud. So did Hiccup. Toothless blew out a breath of air and the bag flew off. He started sniffing around Merida.

"Toothless, I don't have anything else. But after dinner, I'll come back with more food for you."

Toothless rubbed his head on Merida's arm to show his appreciation. Merida pet his head then got on her horse. "Ready to go, Hiccup?" Hiccup got on Toothless and looked at Merida.

"Yeah. We're ready."

"Make sure you can keep up." Then she took off to the front of the forest. Toothless was always ready for a race. He ran to keep up with Merida and her horse. He was a pretty fast runner but he still wasn't as fast as he is when he flies. But Toothless knew not to fly while he was here. Soon, he was catching up with Merida. "Toothless!" Hiccup tried to talk to Toothless. "It's not a race!" But Toothless didn't care. He kept running till he was right next to Merida.

Merida slowed down at the front of the forest. She got off. "Ok, here's where we have to leave him here. I'll be back in about an hour or two with a giant bucket of food for him. You can trust me right, Toothless?" She looked Toothless in his eyes. Toothless closed his eyes, smiled, and nodded his head.

"I don't know why he trusts you so much."

"So tonight, we'll meet again here."

"Yeah. I'll stay back here for a little while saying goodnight to him."

"Ok. Goodnight Hiccup."

"Goodnight, Merida. In a few hours, remember."

"I will." Merida got on her horse again and rode into the village toawrds the castle. She really liked hiccup. Which made her even unhappier about her decision a few days ago. She wished she could be with him. Oh, well. Unfortunately, she had to go meet the Viking King and his son. She was afraid of what to expect. She expected someone the size of her father. Little did she know that he would only be about an inch taller than her.

Hiccup stayed with Toothless for about 5 minutes, petting him, telling him to be patient for Merida. He really liked Merida. He thought she was pretty and very outspoken. But now he had to go meet the princess. While he said goodbye to Toothless, he couldn't help but think that he was so surprised at himself for not even thinking about Astrid the whole time. Merida was certainly someone that he thought would be worth cheating on the princess for.

**A/N: Hope you liked the chapter. Please leave reviews. I love reading them. They make me feel loved. Favorite, Follow, whatever you want. I love all my readers! Until next chapter, stay awesome sauce!**


	6. Dinner and Kiss Goodnight

**A/N: Well, I've already had this chapter in mind for awhile. I know I don't really write long chapters but this may be a little longer than my usual. Which means about as long as chapter 4. I know, not really that long. And I'm sorry if it seems rushed. I just write. I don't really put that much detail cause I fall asleep to stories like that. I'm sorry if that's not your thing. I like to get straight to the point.**

**Also, I didn't say this before but I dedicate this entire story to OwlLover123. AKA, my little sister. Love ya Mercy. Hope you're enjoying this.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Disney or Dreamworks. But one day, when I've finished college and get my degree in animation and video game design, I'm gonna bring them together to make the greatest movie of all time. "The Big Four" go search the trailer on youtube. It blew my mind. It's by 'acoupleanutcases'. seriously. Go watch it. I will get Disney and Dreamworks to do that!**

The way Merida imagined the viking king and his son was her dad and what she first thought was Dingwall's son. She fed Angus a bale of hay after she put him in the stall. She would have given him apples but...Toothless finished them off. She went into the kitchens frist and refilled the bag with apples, bread and cheese. She always wanted to keep it handy. After she fed Angus two apples, she grabbed a bucket and filled it to the top with cold fish. She would feed Toothless right after dinner. But she wanted to toast them for him. After all, he has to stay in the forest, she had to do something to make it up to him. She was gonna go back down to the kitchens after dinner and toast every single one for him.

She went to the dining room where everyone was centered at the table. There was a new person at the table and he was sitting at the end of the table.

"Merida, you're late." Elinor said strictly.

"I'm sorry, mother. I lost track of time," she made up.

"That's ok," said the low voice at the end of the table. "My son is late too. I expected him to be here by now."

"What was it you said that he was doing again?" Fergus asked Stoik.

"Oh, he decided to take his own ship here. He very much likes being on his own."

"Merida, please take your seat."

"Mother, are we going to start dinner without him?"

"Well if he doesn't get here in a few minutes, we'll-"

"Sorry I'm late!" said a voice coming into te room. Without turning around, Merida was trying to remember where she had heard that voice. He took the empty seat next to her. She looked at him and was in complete shock. He looked at her with the same look. But she covered the look as quickly as it came.

"You must be Hiccup." She asked with a smirk. He smirked as well.

"And you must be Princess Merida." They both were in awe at each other. Hiccup had no idea. Neither did Merida. Hiccup wondered why she didn't say she was the princess. He thought that may have been a bit of knowledge he should've known about. From the way he treated her earlier, Merida would never have guessed he was a viking.

"Everyone, this is my son." Stoik announced. "Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the third." Hiccup shook Merida's hand.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Hiccup."

"You, too, Merida. I mean, Your Highness."

"Please, just call me Merida."

"Ok, now can we just eat already?" Fergus asked already filling his plate with a turkey leg.

"Fergus, manners." Elinor scolded him.

"Oh, Elinor, calm down."

"Well, let's eat, shall we?" Elinor said and everyone filled their plate with all the food on the table. There was all kinds of food. Chicken, Turkey, Pig, steak, and every vegetable imaginable. All the fruit (besides the apples) were there, there was milk, water, lemonade, beer, and yet there was one drink missing. Merida didn't know what it was...until she felt a tug on her dress. She looked under the table and there were her three brothers. Haymish, Hubert, and Harris.

"Boys, what are you doing?" She whispered.

"Merida," Haymish whispered. "Get out of that seat!"

"Remember, the plan?" Harris whispered.

And then it hit Merida. She saw the boys tug on a small string that went all the way to the end of the room where something was covered with a sheet but she could make it out as the boys catapult launcher. "Oh no," she whispered. It launched, and it hit the ceiling right above Merida and Hiccup. The barrel of wine broke and the wine splashed them from head to toe. Merida stood up, rigid from the liquid penetrating her cothes, Hiccup just sat there stunned. His food was ruined too. Everyone's face was in an 'O' shape. It was dead silent until Hiccup broke out laughing, extremely loud.

"HAHAHA!" He laughed so much and eventually, Merida joined in. Even though it ruined her dress, the situation was hysterical. Fergus started laughing too, then Stoik, then MacGuffin and his son, and eventually, everyone was laughing except Queen Elinor that just chuckled and smiled. She shook her head, thinking, "_of course Merida wouldn't care." _When the three brothers came back up to their seats, Fergus looked at them with a terrifying look. If looks could kill...

"Mr. Haddock," Elinor addressed Hiccup, "I'm so sorry. I swear, we had nothing to do with this!"

"Oh, your Majesty, I'm fine," Hiccup said. "Really I am." Then Elinor looked at her three sons.

"Boys, you are excused from the table." The three boys left in a hurry to their rooms. "I will be there to talk to you about this later!" Then they slumped and walked slower to their rooms.

"Oh, was it them?" Stoik asked.

"It always is," Fergus laughed. Stoik laughed too.

"Should we expect roadkill in our beds too?"

"No, if they do, they're GROUNDED!" Elinor exclaimed loud enough for the boys to hear. They all left their rooms and went into Stoik and Hiccup's rooms and came out lugging things behind them. Stoik saw this and laughed.

"Oh, aren't they hysterical!" Stoik exclaimed.

"Hiccup, I'll take you to your room so you can change into something dry," Merida said. Hiccup got up and everyone noticed as Hiccup walked away with Merida something they had never seen on him.

"Hiccup! What is that!" Marcus shouted.

Everyone was staring at Hiccups leg. Or lack thereof. Hiccup turned around. "Oh this?" he pointed at his metal leg. "That's my prosthetic."

"How in the world did that happen!" Lord Macintosh exclaimed.

"Um...battle?" Everyone stayed silent and he walked away with Merida. Fergus at the other end of the table was looking at Hiccup with great interest.

"Hmm..."

"Listen, Hiccup, I'm so sorry for what my brothers did," Merida said to Hiccup through the door. Hiccup was getting changed into dryer clothes.

"Nah, it's ok. I found it pretty funny. I think Toothless would really like them."

"Oh! I forgot about what I had to do after dinner!" Hiccup was now exiting his room and meeting Merida in the hallway.

"What?"

"I'll be back in a few minutes." Merida left to her own room and put on a dry, light blue nightgown. It was thick and easy to fall asleep in. She loved that dress more than her usual teal one. She left into the kitchens where the bucket of fish was still there. She took them each, one by one, and toasted them over the fire. After they were each fired, she shoved them back in the bucket after she emptied the bucket of any remaining water or condensation. She left to go to the stables when her mother was at the door. "Mum!"

"Merida?" Elinor asked. "Where are you going?"

"Oh, um, I forgot to feed Angus." Elinor stepped closer.

"Why are you feeding him fish?" She asked holding up one of the grilled fish.

"I believe even Angus deserves special treatment," Merida said with her head in the air and swiveled around her mom and out the door.

"It's getting dark, Merida. Be back soon."

"I will mum!" She shouted as she was leaving. She mouted Angus and headed into the woods. As she tied up Angus to a tree, she saw a sleeping dragon. Toothless.

"Toothless." Merida said in a soothing voice. Toothles opened one eye. When he saw Merida standing there, he jumped up and took the posititon of a dog ready to play, with his tail up in the air. Merida chuckled as she threw the first fish into the air. Toothless jumped up and caught it in his mouth. She was playing catch with him and when all the fish but one was gone, he calmed down. Meida held it in her hand. Toothless approached her. He opened his mouth about to take the fish when she looked and saw no teeth. "Ahh, so that's why he named you-" Then his fangs came out and snatched the fish from her hand. He chewed it up while Merida was checking her hand to see if he had bitten. "...Toothless..." she finished. She stared at him and he made a purr like noise and rubbed his head on her arm. She pet him and he turned in a few circles and layed down. He shut his eyes knowing his action for today was done. Merida pet his head. "Goodnight Toothless." She walked towards her horse and made for the castle.

She stopped Angus in his stall, gave him a little bit of hay then went into the castle. She saw her mother in the family room with her dad, Stoik, and Hiccup. They were talking civilized with eachother.

"So you were battling the Greenlanders?" Fergus asked them.

"Yeah," Hiccup answered. "That's how I lost my leg. They were practically Spartans of the winter."

"How did you lose the leg?" Elinor asked.

"Well, They had shot a cannon and it hit me in the knee. It wasn't completely off but was barely attached. They had to take it off. It was too painful to try to get it to heal. Getting a prosthetic was a lot easier."

"Hello Hiccup." Merida said. Hiccup looked at her.

"Hey Merida. Could I talk with you? Privately?" Merida nodded and they walked into another hallway. Hiccup looked at her ready to speak.

"Did you take care of Toothless?" Merida nodded.

"So that's why you named him Toothless?"

"What?"

"When I fed him the last fish, he opened his mouth and there were no teeth. But then,"

"Oh yeah. I found it ironic so we kept the name."

"Ahh," Merida said. "Anyway, we should head back to the others." They walked back into the living room. Marcus was there with a large glass of water.

"Merida," Elinor called for her daughter. "Would you mind walking Mercus back to his room? He just came for a little drink."

"Sure, mum. Marcus, come along." She walked Marcus back to his room. "Goodnight, Marcus. See you in the morning." Marcus went inside murmuring a goodnight to Merida. He shut the door and Merida walked back to the living room to see that Elinor was walking Stoick back to his room and Fergus was leaving himself to his room. "Well, Hiccup, I guess I'll take you to your room as well."

"Merida," Hiccup said softly. Merida looked up to him. "Where's your room?"

"Why?" She looked at him suspiciously.

"A gentleman escorts a woman to her door, not the other way around." She smiled and led him to her room.

"This is my room," she said as she stopped when she got upstairs and was in front of her door. "Goodnight, Hiccup."

"Goodnight, Merida." He took her by surprise when he took her hand and kissed it.

"Um, Hiccup?"

"Merida. Before we say goodnight, please. Stay up for a half hour more. Maybe just ten minutes. I'll be back." Merida wondered what he was up to. But she'd worry about it later when he'd do whatever it is he's going to do in a few minutes.

"Okay. I'll stay awake until you come back."

"Thank you. You can go into your room now."

Merida went into her room and stayed in there with the lamp still lit. She was just so bored. She tried reading stories on her bookshelf. She tried stitching a new portrait of toothless but she was falling asleep. It had been ten minutes and he hadn't been back. So she took her old bow and put three new designs on it. That was another ten minutes. She was so bored that it was putting her to sleep. But she had to stay awake for Hiccup. What if he came back and she was asleep? Would he feel rejected? She looked outside her door and every light in the house was out. Everyone was asleep, including her parents. She snuck to the front door and looked out and saw that the whole village was out. He probably forgot. He probably fell asleep. So she turned out the lamp in her room. As soon as she lied down on her bed, she heard something hit her window. She looked and it happened again. It was a pebble. She got up and walked to the door to her balcony. She was almost there when she heard the whisper. "Merida." She opened the door to her baclony. there was Hiccup on Toothless. He got off of him and stood on her balcony. "Did you still want that ride?" he asked.

Merida smiled.

**A/N: I don't think I rushed this. I like this chapter. This chapter is actually the cover image. If you want to see the full drawing of it, search "kiss godnight" by rayburciago on deviantart. Hope you liked the chapter. Please leave feedback. It always makes me feel better.**


End file.
